Currently, the bottom of ceiling mounted lights and ceiling fan light kits oftentimes include a light diffusor or bowl which is mounted to the ceiling or ceiling fan through a threaded rod. The customer typically must hold the bowl up, feed the pull chains through a cap mounted below the bowl, and tighten a finial mounted below the cap in order to hold the bowl in place. This mounting process requires that the customer keep the cap aligned to prevent the pull chain from binding up or wrapping itself around the threaded rod. It also requires the threaded rod to be held tightly to the rest of the light or light kit (typically using an adhesive and/or a knurling feature) to keep it from being unscrewed if the finial is ever loosened.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a light having a pull chain wherein the light diffusor may be mounted quickly and easily mounted to a motor. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.